The Kingdom of Zeb
by BellOfTheBall22
Summary: Isabella Swan is a middle class citizen on planet Zeb. She has absolutely nothing in common with the King, except that she's having his baby! A bitter king, a stubborn woman, and a potential heir that will bring these two closer together or tear them apart. AH/AU/OOC
1. prologue

**AN: Hello, welcome to my new story! I'm bouncing off the walls with excitement to write this. lol It's going to be different than most Bella and Edward stories because it's a mixture between medieval times but in the future. I know that sounds weird, but in my mind it will work out. Haha Anyway, please just give it a chance and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong> The Kingdom of Zeb <strong>

** Prologue:**

It is the year 4040 on planet Zeb and the current King is Edward Masen. On planet Zeb, a deadly disease fills the air. This disease kills women who have become pregnant the traditional way. As a result of this deadly disease, a highly advanced machine, GENETICS X, has been built that is able to give life. With one scan, and a hefty price of 80,000 lops, (the currency on planet Zeb) a woman can become pregnant. If a couple decides to have a baby, the machine will take a sample of the man's DNA and the other necessary genes that will be used to impregnate the man's wife or girlfriend. If a woman is single, she is allowed to use the machine, but she will not know who the father is. Generally, only middle and upper classes use GENETICS X due to the high cost. The middle and  
>upper classes are also able to receive an operation that will prevent pregnancy the traditional way, but again, only if they have the necessary funds to pay for it.<p>

King Edward Masen is a bitter and callous man due to the events that caused his unborn child's death. He is a powerful and fierce king that puts fear into even the most courageous of men. Edward dislikes anyone who is beneath him in rank or stature, and he especially loathes the lower class. Someone from within the kingdom has stolen a sample of the King's genetics and DNA, and sold it on the black market. The king's DNA ends up inside a public GENETICS X. What will happen when a young, middle class woman becomes pregnant with the King's potential heir? How will the temperamental King react?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stay tuned for chapter one! Please tell me what you think. Would you be interested in reading more? Give me your honest opinion and maybe some of your ideas for the story. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

***5 years before***

"What do you mean you never got the operation?!" Edward bellowed while glaring at his wife and queen, Irina.

"My darling, I am so sorry!"

"Do not 'my darling' me! Explain to me why you never received the operation, Irina, or so help me god, I will kill you before the disease does."

By now, Irina knew that the charade was over. Her husband's stare was cold and his features were nothing but serious.

With puffy eyes and tears streaking her face, she made her last attempt at saving her marriage.

"Okay, I will tell you everything. I came from a very poor family. When my father heard that you were looking for a wife, he became desperate. He sent me to your court in hopes of catching your eye. My mother groomed me to become the image of the perfect queen. My parents' prayers were at last answered when you finally took notice of me. Since we had little money, I was unable to receive the operation. I did not tell you because I feared the worse. I lied about my upbringing but I swear to you, I never feigned love for you. The moment I saw you, you owned my heart."

Edward stood in shock at his wife's revelations. A million thoughts were going through his head, but the one that stood out above all else was betrayal.

"You insolent woman! Do you realize what you have done? My child, our child, will be dead before it is even born. My heir will have no semblance of a life because of you and your treacherous family!"

His words, filled with venom, stabbed at Irina's heart like a dagger. She sank to her knees and began to beg for his forgiveness.

"ENOUGH! You do not have the right to beg!" He gripped her arms and brought her to her feet.

"Guards! Bring this woman to the west wing. She is not to leave her room until I say otherwise. I cannot stand to have her in my sight any longer."

Irina sobbed like a mad woman while the guards hauled her away.

Edward threw a wine glass against the wall and let out a ferocious growl. His nostrils were flared and his breathing harsh.

When he finally calmed down, he walked to his throne and sat down. His head was in his hands and his shoulders were hunched in defeat. He thought about his child, which caused his eyes to water.

After what seemed like hours, he wiped his tears and squared his shoulders. His eyes were hard with anger. From that moment forth, he vowed to never trust any woman or peasant. To him, they were lowly creatures filled with malice.

"I shall never marry again," he murmured to himself.

***9 months later***

"Your highness, the queen is dead. We removed the child, it was a boy," said the midwife.

The king heaved a sigh before addressing the woman.

"Notify the guards and tell them to bury Irina with the rest of the lowly peasants. As for my son, he shall be buried in the Royal Hall of Zeb."

"As you wish, your majesty."

King Edward was left alone to reflect upon the events that had just transpired.

His wife and son were dead, yet it was not a time to sulk. It was time to paint a mask of indifference on his face. His kingdom needed a strong and fierce king, not a weak and demure one.

A fierce king was exactly what the kingdom of Zeb was going to get.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

***Present day, year 4040***

Bella took a steadying breath before inserting 80,000 lops into the **Genetics X** slot. A feminine and robotic voice was heard through the speakers.

"Hello, and welcome to **Genetics X**. Please stand still, in thirty seconds you will be scanned."

Bella's heart was beating strong, like a drum in her chest. She stood still and straight while the scanner went from her head to her toes. Five seconds later, the voice spoke again.

"Congratulations, you are now impregnated. Father: Unknown. Thank you for your use of **Genetics X**! Good luck."

Bella scoffed. Surely she would need much more than luck to raise a child on her own.

Six months ago, her fiancé Jared up and left her for a girl name Kim. To say Bella was blind-sided would be a gross understatement. Just a couple of weeks prior, they were talking about having a baby. She was ecstatic and even went as far as purchasing baby clothes.

Even though she had a strong head on her shoulders, Bella longed for companionship. She dreamt of finding true love, like in the fairytale books she used to read as a young girl. Bella knew that in reality, her prince charming probably did not exist, at least not in her lifetime.

When she got home, she decided to call her best friend, Rosalie Hale.

"Hey Bella boo! Do you have a bun in the oven yet?" She asked, with anticipation.

Bella laughed. "There is a bun officially in my oven!"

Rosalie squealed with excitement. "I get to be an auntie, I get to be an auntie," she chanted happily.

"Rose, you have no idea how complete I feel. I'm so ready to be a mother," she gushed.

"We should definitely go out tonight and celebrate. What do you say, want to go to ZebZag?"

ZebZag is a popular dance club and lounge. It is Bella and Rosalie's go-to place to unwind.

"Sounds like a plan! I've got to go and eat, but I'll see you tonight."

"Okay Bella boo, you go and feed my niece or nephew! See you soon!"

Bella hung up and smiled. She placed her hands on her stomach and looked at it fondly.

"Hello little one. It's your mama. I just want you to know that I love you, so very much. No matter what, I will always take care of you," she promised with conviction.

***4 hours later at ZebZag***

Bella and Rosalie are sitting at a lounge, drinking fruity drinks.

"Bella, that guy is totally checking you out." Rose nodded her head toward a tall man sitting alone at the bar.

Bella looked at the man and grimaced. He had dark, brown curly hair and a boyish charm about him. He reminded her too much of Jared.

"Oh please, he's probably just desperate to get laid. I mean look at him, he's already drooling over another woman."

Rose glanced at the man and snorted. He was desperately trying to get the attention of a blonde haired woman. He was smiling widely and looked constipated and quite pathetic.

"Yeah, you're right. But Bella boo, not every guy is like Jared. You'd be surprised that some are actually decent," Rose said playfully.

Bella sighed then took a sip of her drink.

"I know that. I'm just not ready for another relationship. Plus, I have the baby to worry about now. I don't have time to invest myself into anything too serious."

"Okay, okay. I get it, and I'm sorry for bringing it up." Rose dropped the subject and brought up a new one. "So speaking of babies, do you think you'll have a boy or a girl?"

Bella opened her mouth, preparing to answer. Before she could get a word out, a hologram popped up on their table. Holographic projections could be seen everywhere in the club. A hushed silence overcame ZebZag and everyone turned their attention to a hologram. There was a woman sitting at a desk.

"Attention all inhabitants of Planet Zeb, we have breaking news from the Kingdom. King Edward's DNA was stolen a mere two days ago. We have word that the King's DNA was sold on the black market. The suspect was apprehended and is now imprisoned. Perhaps the most shocking news is that the DNA was placed into a public **Genetics X**. The king's most trusted confidants are working diligently to locate the exact **Genetics X**, but it may be too late. Any woman out there could already be impregnated with King Edward's heir. Tune in at 10:00 for more updates on the story." The holograph was gone as quickly as it came. The club was back to its previous chatter.

For some reason, Bella had a weird and sinking feeling.

"Holy shit, Bella! What if you're pregnant with the King's baby?!"

Bella stared at Rose with a horrified expression. No, no, no! She couldn't be, could she? Pregnant with King Edward's heir? Bella's face paled and her throat went dry.

"Rose, I, I..." Then Bella fainted. The last thing she heard was the sound of Rosalie's frantic voice.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

***At the kingdom***

"Your highness, we narrowed down the results to five women," Jasper informed Edward.

"Tell Emmett to retrieve them. I want them all here within three days' time."

"As you wish," he agreed.

"Who are these five women that you speak of?"

"Well, we located the exact **Genetics X** that your DNA was placed into. Only five women were impregnated with an unknown father. Those women are Bree Tanner, Kate Denali, Jessica Stanley, Isabella Swan, and Gianna Volturi."

"One of those vile women is plotting against me. They wish to meddle their way into my kingdom," Edward spat out angrily.

Jasper regarded his close friend with weary eyes. He is aware that after Irina's deceitful act and his son's consequential death, Edward transformed into a bitter, bitter man. He is severely convinced that almost every woman on Planet Zeb is set out to hurt him.

Jasper attempted to reason with the king.

"Your highness, we cannot be positive that any of these women are plotting against you."

"We shall see about that," Edward replied, begrudgingly.

Before Jasper could let out a rebuttal, a chipper voice beat him to it.

"Nonsense, my dear brother! I'm sure all of those women are a bundle of nerves. There is no use in frightening them with your horrid temper," Alice chastised her older brother.

Edward acknowledged her rant with a grunt.

Jasper knew that his wife was the only person in the kingdom who could get away with lecturing the king. Edward adored his one and only sibling. She was the only woman he trusted with his life.

Alice turned her attention to her husband.

"My darling, you must convince Teddy to take it easy on those women. I have a feeling that one of them shall come to be a great friend of mine." She pouted for effect. She knew Jasper would give in to her demands. She had everyone in the kingdom wrapped around her graceful, little finger.

He held out his arms, welcoming her to his embrace. She complied eagerly.

"I'll do what I can, my love," Jasper murmured, while nuzzling her neck affectionately.

Edward turned away from their loving embrace. He was beyond thrilled that Alice and Jasper found love in one another, but his heart was jealous. Jealous that he would never have a wife to share the rest of his life with. Jealous that he was doomed to remain forever alone.

Alice's voice interrupted his depressing self-loathing.

"Teddy, please give her a chance."

Edward sent a playful glare at his baby sister.

"You know I hate that nickname, Alice! And who is this "she" that you are referring to?"

He asked, but he already knew the answer.

Alice let out an exasperated huff.

"You know exactly who I am referring to Ted- Edward!"

Edward smirked at her obvious slip-up. He truly enjoyed the nickname, but relished in teasing her.

"Alice, I know you mean well, but I must handle this situation on my own."

Jasper sighed, then addressed his wife.

"My love, I must speak to Edward alone. Wait for me in our chambers?"

She reluctantly got off his lap, clearly dismayed by his dismissal.

"Fine, maybe you can persuade my brute of a brother. I shall see you soon, my darling." She kissed his cheek before departing from the room.

There was a few seconds of silence before Edward spoke.

"Don't say the words, Jasper. Do not say that I should give "her", a chance. Once we figure out which woman is with _my_ child, she will be dealt with accordingly."

"What if she is truly innocent? You would condemn the mother of your own child?!"

"ENOUGH!" Edward snarled.

"I will not be persuaded. Now take your leave. You have an errand to attend to."

Jasper stood and bowed.

"Yes, your majesty." He left the room, in search of Emmett.

Edward was left alone with his thoughts.

Soon, he would be face to face with five women. One of them will be the mother of his child. He thought about Irina and hissed.

He will not allow himself to become vulnerable. Being vulnerable led to a broken heart, and Edward was in no way prepared to pick up the pieces a second time.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Shout out to my readers who have left encouraging reviews. It is greatly appreciated! Also, thank you to everyone who has favorite or followed this story!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight, I am simply playing with her characters…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

"Ugh, what the..." Bella tried to sit up, her head was pounding and her throat was dry. She looked around and realized that she was in her room. She noticed a note on her bedside table.

_Hey Bella Boo. You fainted at ZebZag, so I brought you home. Sorry I couldn't stay, I have work in the morning. Take it easy and call me later on. Love you! –Rose_

Suddenly Bella was bombarded with memories of last night. There was a real possibility that she could be pregnant with King Edward's baby.

She made her way to the kitchen, in desperate need of some hot tea and an aspirin.

While heating up some water, she began to speak aloud.

"It can't be his baby... What are the chances? Ugh, don't be silly Bella! It's not that tyrant's baby."

"Do you often have conversations with yourself?" A very deep and masculine voiced asked from behind her.

Bella let out a loud scream and jumped in surprise.

Suddenly, in her kitchen, was a very tall and burly man. He had curly, brown hair and an amused glint in his eyes.

"Miss Swan, so sorry to have startled you. My name is Emmett McCarty." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Bella shook his offered hand, shakily.

"Um, hello. Why are you in my home?"

Emmett let out a bark of a laugh. "Hmm, I suppose that is a good question to ask. I was sent to retrieve you."

She waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't.

"Okay? Who sent you to retrieve me?"

"Why, the king of course," he replied, as if the answer was obvious.

Bella's heart was pounding furiously in her chest. She knew the answer to her next question, but could not refrain from asking.

"What does the king want from me?" She asked, while placing a protective hand against her belly.

Emmett was seemingly oblivious to her nervous state. He simply smiled at her.

"Miss Swan, you are one of the five women who may be pregnant with King Edward's baby. Now, please go pack up your belongings, it will take two hours to get back to the kingdom." He shooed her along with his hands.

Bella was in a daze while she packed up her things. She was also in a daze as Emmett helped her into the hovercraft.

"Would you care for some water, Miss Swan? You seem to be very pale," Emmett observed.

Bella cleared her throat. "Yes, thank you. You can call me Bella if you'd like."

He beamed. "So Bella, tell me about yourself."

She wasn't fooled. She knew that Emmett would be reporting everything about her, to the king. She briefly debated on whether or not to ignore him, but voted against it.

"My name is Isabella Swan. I am twenty-four years old. Both of my parents are dead and I have no siblings. I..." Emmett interrupted her introduction.

"No, no, no. That stuff is quite boring. Tell me about _you._ You know, your favorite place to hang out, your likes, and your dislikes."

Bella was momentarily shocked. Why in the world would he want to know about her likes and dislikes?

"Why are you so interested in me? It's not like the king cares about those trivial things. All he cares about is being the 'mighty ruler' of Planet Zeb," she spat out angrily.

Emmett sighed. "I know that the king has a reputation of being… stubborn, but he is truly a decent guy, you just have to warm up to him."

She let out a humorless laugh. "Whatever you say, Emmett."

For the remainder of the ride there was an awkward silence. Bella felt guilty about taking her frustrations out on Emmett. He has been nothing but jovial towards her.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier. It's difficult to get a handle on this whole situation," she explained.

"No worries, Bella. I totally understand," he said, giving her a sincere smile.

The hovercraft came to a halt, signaling the end of their journey.

Emmett helped her out of the car and led her through massive iron doors.

"Well Bella, I must take my leave. This maid will escort you to your chambers. It was an honor meeting you," he said, before disappearing down a long hallway.

Twenty minutes later, Bella was sitting in her bed chambers. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Rosalie's number.

"Bella Boo! How is your day going?" Rose asked.

"Boy do I have news to tell you," she replied.

Bella spent the next hour telling Rose about what happened, unaware that there was someone outside of her door, listening.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>_Bella spent the next hour telling Rose about what happened, unaware that there was someone outside of her door, listening._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five<strong>

Despite being married to the love of her life, Alice was no stranger to feeling lonely. Jasper was often working on Edward's council, offering his wisdom on battles and other various insights. Although Alice is a princess, there is one thing her brother would not give her. She desperately desired a sister. When Edward was married to Irina, Alice was sixteen years old. Her sudden death put a halt on any attempts at forming a sisterly bond. Now, at twenty-one, her preexisting desire for a sister is back at full force.

Of the five women that could be pregnant with Edward's child, one of them will become her sister. Call it intuition or a gut feeling, Alice has always had an innate ability to sense things.

Earlier that day, she took the opportunity to visit with the women. She spoke to Bree Tanner, a young, timid girl. Kate Denali, a gracious and sweet tempered twenty-six year old. Jessica Stanley, a rather eccentric twenty year old, and Gianna Volturi, the only woman out of the bunch who was snarky and superficial.

Lastly, Alice made her way to Isabella Swan's room. Before knocking, she heard the end of her conversation with someone.

"Rose, what the hell am I going to do? If this baby is the king's, he'll take it away from me. I can't lose my baby!" Bella choked out her last sentence in a broken voice. Alice could hear the desperation and heartache in her words. They tugged at her own heartstrings. To shake off her sudden onslaught of emotions, she cleared her throat, perhaps a little too loudly.

"Shit! I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow." Bella abruptly ended her call with Rose and wiped her tears away.

Alice knocked on the door and was met with a brief response.

"Come in."

Bella watched a petite woman with short, raven black hair, walk into her room.

"Hi there. I'm Alice, King Edward's little sister. And you are Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, I'm Bella."

Alice smiled, and to Bella, it seemed genuine.

"I just wanted to get acquainted with everyone. You were the last to arrive. How are you feeling?" She asked sincerely.

"I'm fine… A bit nauseous, but fine. The ride over here was pretty long."

"I'll have the chef prepare you a light dinner, if that's alright with you?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Oh, yes please. Thank you."

"Pshh, Nonsense! It is the least we can do after having Emmett drag you away from your home," she stated playfully. Suddenly her face became forlorn. "I really am sorry that this has happened to you. You must have been shocked when you found out."

Bella's eyes began to fill with tears. Besides Rosalie, she had no one else to confide in. She finally reached her breaking point and began to cry.

"Oh… *sob* god... *sob* what am I… I don't… I can't…"

Alice rushed over to Bella and gathered her into her small arms.

"Shh, it's going to be alright Bella. I promise you."

"How… how can you possibly know that?" She asked through her tears.

"Because I just seem to be right about things. Please trust me," she said, while handing her a tissue.

"When will we know?" Bella asked, after blowing her nose.

Alice's eyebrows scrunched together. "Know what?"

"When will we know for certain who the woman is? The woman carrying the King's baby?"

"Oh! Doctor Carlisle Cullen will be here in five days to conduct the tests."

"Why will it take five days? That is quite a long time to wait," Bella stated.

"Well, Edward does not trust any other doctor. Carlisle lives quite far, so it will take some time for him to arrive."

"I see." Bella did not know what else to say, but after a few minutes of silence, she asked another question.

"Alice, what is your brother like? Not to sound rude, but he has a reputation of being… stubborn," Bella said, thinking back to Emmett's previous assessment of the king.

Alice sighed deeply and sat down on the bed. She patted the spot next to her, inviting Bella to sit as well.

"I am well aware of my dear brother's reputation. Ever since his wife's death, he has been completely and utterly alone. He takes his anger out on almost everyone. He has also conjured up the ridiculous notion that every single woman is out to destroy him. He refuses to re-marry. It is quite disconcerting. I love my brother and I see the pain that he still carries around with him."

A few tears slipped from Alice's eyes, but she continued to speak.

"Edward was completely devastated by the loss of his son. He hated Irina, but yet, for nine months, he spoke to her rounded belly. He spoke to his son and told him about his love for him. He apologized profusely that he would never grow up and experience life. Edward's heart was broken and even all these years later, I fear it is still broken."

Bella thought about Alice's words and felt as if her own heart were breaking. She looked down at her stomach and shuddered. Although she has been pregnant for only a few days, she could not imagine losing her baby. She loved it more than anything in the world. It was her whole universe.

"Oh, Alice! My heart breaks for your brother. Losing a child is absolutely the worst thing that can happen to a person."

Alice held Bella's hands in her own and gave her a watery smile.

"Thank you for listening, Bella. But there is something else that I must tell you."

"What is it?"

"When you meet Edward, you must not show fear. You have to be resilient and stand up to him. Show him that you are a strong woman who is not to be spoken down to."

Bella looked taken aback. "But wouldn't that type of behavior get me into trouble? He _is _the king!"

"No, do not worry about that. First impressions are everything. You cannot show any signs of weakness. My brother needs to learn that women are not demure, little ants to be stomped on."

Bella looked uncertain but trusted her advice.

"Fine, I shall try to be strong and show no signs of weakness."

Alice squealed and jumped off the bed, pulling Bella with her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I already see the fire in your eyes, it won't be too hard for you to be strong in the presence of my brother. Now come, let's go to the dining hall to eat dinner, then afterwards, we can go to my bedchambers and talk some more. Oh Bella, I am so happy to finally have another woman to confide in!" She rambled on and on, her body bouncing around with joy. Bella was slightly overwhelmed with her suddenly hyper mood.

They made their way down the hallway, toward the dining hall.

All Alice could think about was that she had finally found her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, pretty please?<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight**

**Previously: **_They made their way down the hallway, toward the dining hall. All Alice could think about was that she had finally found her sister._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

***2 days later***

"Bring the first woman in," Edward said.

The oak doors were opened and in walked a tiny slip of a girl. Jasper led her to Edward's throne.

"State your name." Edward's voice echoed off the walls.

The young girl was beyond intimidated. She began to tremble.

"B-B-Brr..." She stuttered.

"Speak, girl! What is wrong with you?" He roared.

"B-Bree Tanner, your majesty."

"Bree Tanner, how long have you been plotting against me? And it would be wise to speak the truth!"

In the background, the sound of shuffling could be heard. Emmett was escorting the rest of the four women inside. Edward was going to have a word with every single one of them.

The king stared at Bree with narrowed eyes, awaiting her reply.

"Your majesty, I-I do not know what you mean. I would never betray you, my king."

"DO NOT LIE TO ME, GIRL! My patience are beginning to run thin." His jaw was clenched shut and his nostrils were beginning to flare with anger.

The young girl's bottom lip began to tremble. She blinked repeatedly to stop her tears from falling.

"Your highness, I swear to you, I am being truthful." Her voice was low, almost a whisper.

The king banged his large fist against the armrest of his throne. He got up and walked toward Bree. Her eyes went wide and a lump formed in her throat. Edward towered over her tiny frame and glowered down at her. Unconsciously, she took a small step back. He gripped the sides of her arms in a somewhat painful manner. She let out a small yelp.

"P-p-p-lease, your majesty," she began.

"RELEASE HER! Do you not see that you are hurting her?" A voice yelled out from the group of women who were observing the encounter.

Edward released Bree's arms and brought his attention to the women.

"Who dares to throw commands at their king?! Come Forth!" Edward's face was full of outrage at the disruption.

Bella took a step forward and addressed the king.

"It was I, Isabella Swan," her voice was strong and did not waver once.

Edward's grim expression slightly faltered when his eyes met her chocolate, brown ones. He drank in her beauty like a man stranded in the desert. Her brown hair was so luxurious and long, he had the urge to entangle his fingers within her tresses. Her lips, although in a tight line, were perfectly shaped and pink. Her body was curvaceous and… perfect. Edward had never been so enthralled with a woman before, not even his late wife.

He shook his head to dispel the thoughts away.

"Tell me, Isabella Swan," he sneered, "what gives you the right to dictate what I can and cannot do?"

"I assure you that was not my intention. Hurting the girl was unnecessary and frankly, it was uncalled for."

Everyone in the room was listening to their conversation with apt attention, unable to glance away. The couple were oblivious to those around them. They were staring at each other with heated eyes, neither one of them were willing to back down.

"And I assure _you_, everything I do is necessary and has a purpose. But I would not expect you to understand, seeing as you are just a pathetic woman; a nobody."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted saying them. He watched as the fire left her eyes. Her shoulders hunched in defeat.

"Yes, I suppose I am a nobody, especially standing next to the all mighty king. Tell me, do you take pleasure in hurting people? Does it amuse you, make you feel stronger?"

Edward was surprised by her bluntness. He was also surprised that she had the guts to ask him those types of questions. He was losing control of the situation and it was beginning to anger him.

"I do not have to answer to you! You best learn your place here, Swan. You will not like me when I lose my temper," he warned.

"Do not worry, I already hate you!" She screamed in frustration.

There was a collective gasp heard throughout the room.

"JASPER! Remove this woman from my sight, before I do something rash," he ordered.

Jasper gently ushered Bella out of the throne room and into the hallway.

"You really should not have spoken that way to the king," he said to her.

Bella huffed. "I know! He just made me so angry. Why must he be so callous?"

"The king has his reasons for acting the way he does, trust me. Would you like me to take you to Alice?"

Jasper noticed that his wife has grown considerably close to Bella. It both delights and frightens him. He is delighted that Alice finally has a friend, but is frightened that her heart will be broken if Bella does not turn out to be the woman carrying her niece or nephew.

"I would appreciate that, thank you."

He led her down the hallway. "This way. She is relaxing in the garden today. She will be very elated to see you."

Bella only smiled warmly in return.

* * *

><p>Edward sat on his throne, feeling puzzled by his suddenly mixed emotions. He wanted to scream at Bella for publicly embarrassing him, but at the same time he wanted to kiss her senseless.<p>

_What has she done to me? _He asked himself.

When Bella was escorted out of the throne room, Edward interrogated the rest of the women.

Bree Tanner was a blubbering mess.

Kate Denali was nothing but polite and had a gentle aura about her.

Jessica Stanley would not shut up for more than five seconds, annoying the king to no end.

Gianna Volturi exhibited a major attitude problem. She also flirted shamelessly with him.

Edward was exhausted by the end of the day. He laid in his bed thinking about his future child. His second heir would get to live a long and happy life. He would spoil him or her rotten. The king fell asleep with a smile on his face and a chocolate eyed brunette in his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>They finally met! Review, please?<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Previously: **_The king fell asleep with a smile on his face and a chocolate eyed brunette in his dreams._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

***The day Dr. Carlisle arrives***

"Bella, oh Bella! Wake up," Alice said in a sing song voice.

"Ugh, go away, Alice. You are way too chipper in the morning."

The swish of curtains could be heard and a stream of sunlight permeated the room.

"Doctor Carlisle will be arriving today. We must get you ready!"

At the mention of Doctor Carlisle, Bella jumped out of bed with lightning speed. She fumbled around, looking for her robe. Her breathing became labored and her eye twitched uncharacteristically. Alice stared wide eyed at her friend.

"Bella? Bella! Honey, you need to calm down. Think of the baby."

She heard the word "baby" and her frantic movements instantly ceased.

"Oh god, you're right! I need to relax." She began to take steady, deep breaths. Her posture relaxed slightly.

Alice rubbed her back in a soothing manner. "There you go. Breathe in and out, nice and slow. Everything will be just fine, Bella, you'll see."

Bella smiled at Alice, but it did not reach her eyes.

"Now, get dressed then we can have breakfast. Afterward, we shall wait in the parlor for Carlisle's arrival."

"Where are the rest of the women?" Bella asked, while getting dressed.

"Jessica and Gianna are in the garden. I suspect they are gossiping away like old hens. Kate and Bree are in the parlor. Poor Bree is a blubbering mess of emotions. I'm afraid my dear brother left quite an impression on all of you."

Bella snorted. "Yes, quite an impression indeed. He looked as if he wanted to bite my head off for speaking out of turn." She shivered at the memory of the intense anger in Edward's eyes.

"Pish posh! He would never intentionally hurt you. Now, let's get going, mama bear!"

* * *

><p>"Your majesty, are you alright?" Jasper asked, while watching Edward pace back and forth impatiently.<p>

"What do you think?! In a few short hours this nightmare will become a reality. I'll be forced to deal with an incompetent woman for god knows how long! So no, I am most certainly not alright." He retorted.

A grin spread across Jasper's face. "So you have decided not to banish the woman?"

"That is not even close to what I have said. When the time comes, I will decide accordingly."

Jasper nodded in reply and bit back a grin. He knew that when the time came, Edward would never send away the mother of his child, especially after realizing that she's not out to ruin him.

There was a knock at the door then in walked Emmett with a tall, handsome, blonde gentleman.

"Your majesty, I hope you are faring well?" The man asked, while bowing.

"I am well, Carlisle, given the current circumstance." He replied begrudgingly.

"Yes, that is quite unfortunate indeed, but I am glad to be of service to you."

Edward nodded in thanks, then addressed Emmett. "Emmett, please bring in the blasted women."

"Certainly, your grace."

Carlisle began to take out small machines from his traveling case.

"How long do you suppose this will take?" The king asked curiously.

"After testing each woman, it will take approximately one hour for the results to process. It is quite simple."

"Good. I cannot take another day of not knowing…" he paused as if in thought. "Will you be able to tell the condition of the child as well?"

"Definitely, your majesty. Would you prefer the checkup first?"

Edward gave a small smile. "Yes, that will be fine. Thank you for traveling all this way, Carlisle."

"It is of no inconvenience to me," he said, while smiling graciously at the king.

The doors opened and in walked the five women. Edward glanced at Bella and sneered. She looked even lovelier than the previous time he saw her.

"Ladies, this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. He is the best doctor in all of Zeb. I trust him with my life. He will be conducting tests on each of you. When the tests are complete, it will take one short hour to receive the results. Are there any questions?"

There was nothing but silence. Edward continued. "Very well. Carlisle, you may begin."

Carlisle nodded and gestured for the women to take a seat.

"One by one, I will call you over. First, I will begin with a checkup on the baby, then we shall proceed to the test," he explained, then looked down at a list. "Can I please see Kate Denali?"

One by one, Doctor Carlisle performed the checkups and tests. The last woman to be seen was Bella.

"Isabella Swan." Carlisle looked at Bella and gave her a sincere smile. She smiled back just as sincerely.

Edward saw this and was hit by a pang of jealousy. He longed for Bella to smile at him that way. He wanted to be the cause of her happiness.

He was interrupted out of his musings by the doctor.

"Your majesty, we seem to have a situation with Ms. Swan. Would you care to know?"

Edward stood up and followed Carlisle to his work space, where Bella sat, looking nervous. Suddenly, Edward became nervous as well. Isabella Swan may or may not be carrying his child, but he still felt some sort of connection to her.

"So what seems to be the problem?" He asked Carlisle, with slight panic in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I disappeared! I attended a family reunion, so I didn't have much time to sit and write. Anyway, I want to thank every single person who has been reading this story. Your words of encouragement mean a lot to me! <strong>

**Also, someone pointed out that Bella shouldn't be drinking while pregnant. I assure you, she was not drinking an alcoholic beverage. It specifically said "fruity drink". **

**PREVIOUSLY: **_"so what seems to be the problem?" He asked Carlisle, with slight panic in his voice._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Seven Continued<em>**

"There is no cause for concern, your majesty. Isabella seems to be pregnant with twins," he answered Edward's question with an air of confidence only a doctor would have.

Bella let out a surprised gasp. Edward stood, blinking.

"What…"

"Are you…"

They spoke at the same time. Bella looked at Edward, allowing him to speak first.

"Are you positive it is twins? Are they healthy?" Bella was shocked that he even cared enough to ask about their health. He didn't even know if they were his yet!

"Without a doubt, there are two healthy babies. Isabella is also in great health," the doctor assured them both.

Bella finally spoke up. "When is my due date, Doctor Carlisle?"

"Based on my calculations, you'll give birth around April 20th. I believe congratulations are in order."

Edward was grinning until he realized that Bella was staring at him with a peculiar look on her face.

"So it would seem. Congratulations on your multiple fetuses, Swan." Edward spat out her last name as if he was tasting poison.

Bella flinched at his harsh tone. She didn't understand how he could be smiling one minute then scowling the next.

There was a tense, awkward silence until the doctor spoke. "The tests are complete, we'll just have to wait an hour for the results to process."

"Very well," said Edward. His tone of voice sounded bored, but unbeknownst to anyone else, he was internally chanting a mantra in his head.

_Please let me be the father, please let me be the father, please let me be the father._

The opposite was going through Bella's mind.

_I just want to go home, I just want to go home, I just want to go home._

* * *

><p><strong>TWINS! Most of you were spot on. lol <strong>

**Stay tuned for Chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: This will be a relatively short chapter.**

**SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY: There was a tense, awkward silence until the doctor spoke. "The tests are complete, we'll just have to wait an hour for the results to process." <strong>

"**Very well," said Edward. His tone of voice sounded bored, but unbeknownst to anyone else, he was internally chanting a mantra in his head****.**_** Please let me be the father, please let me be the father, please let me be the father.**_

**The opposite was going through Bella's mind. **_**I just want to go home, I just want to go home, I just want to go home.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

***One hour later***

The five women stood in front of Doctor Carlisle, anxiously awaiting the results. King Edward stood as regal as ever; the picture perfect image of a calm and noble king.

The handsome, blonde doctor cleared his throat quite theatrically and said, "According to the test results, with 99.99% accuracy, King Edward Masen is the father of Isabella Swan's children."

The room was quiet for a few seconds until a thud was heard.

Bree Tanner screamed bloody murder while looking down at Bella's unconscious body. Edward and Carlisle hurriedly rushed over to her.

"Everyone step back, give her some breathing room. The weight of today's ordeal has surely taken a toll on her," Carlisle noted.

Bree Tanner continued to scream obnoxiously.

"For god's sake! Someone shut her up!" Edward yelled in frustration.

Her screams turned into stifled sobs after Gianna slapped her across the face. For the first time, Kate spoke up.

"Jesus, Gianna. You didn't have to strike the poor girl!" There was a collective agreement from the rest of the women.

The King was fed up with their bickering.

"SILENCE! Everyone leave this room, now! Including you, Carlisle."

Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded his head in acknowledgment. He left the room, the four women trailing behind him.

Edward gathered Bella possessively in his arms. His view of her face was slightly obstructed by her luscious locks. He gently tucked her hair behind her ears and unabashedly gazed at her unconscious form.

"What is this hold you suddenly have on me, my sweet?" He asked quietly, running his hands along her smooth arms until they came to rest on her abdomen.

He placed his large hand on her stomach and sat in silence. Edward didn't know where to begin when it came to being a father, but for a short amount of time, he played the role of a doting husband. He began to love Irina, but that ounce of adoration came crashing down in the blink of an eye.

Would he be willing to open himself up to love again; and with the mother of his twins no less?

He gazed at her once again and acknowledged the warring battle within himself. He knew there would be hardships ahead of them. He lightly traced her closed eyelids down to her pink lips.

He knew their journey ahead would not be easy, but in that moment, he knew that Isabella Swan would be the woman that stitched the tattered pieces of his heart back together.

For the first time in years, Edward laughed. It was a laugh that represented lightheartedness. Most of the pain from the previous years was slowly leaving his body, making room for this beautiful woman in his arms; the mother of his unborn children and the future Queen of Zeb.


	10. Chapter 9

**I am in serious need of a Beta. If you're interested, please send me a message! **

**-BellOfTheBall22**

**PREVIOUSLY: For the first time in years, Edward laughed. It was a laugh that represented lightheartedness. Most of the pain from the previous years was slowly leaving his body, making room for this beautiful woman in his arms; the mother of his unborn children and the future Queen of Zeb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Bella was roused from her unconscious state when she heard the distinct rumble of a laugh. She felt strong arms encasing her body, sending a nervous flutter throughout her stomach. She slowly opened her heavy lidded eyes and gazed upon the person who was intent on holding her so protectively. The person whom she saw caused a gasp of shock to leave her mouth. She was being held by none other than King Edward.

"Um-how-what?" She sputtered, confusedly.

"You've finally decided to join the living," he stated, teasingly.

"What happened? Where is everyone?" She asked, looking around the deserted room.

"It seems you have quite the talent of emptying out a room," he chuckled and Bella found herself melting a little at the sound. He continued speaking.

"You fainted right after Carlisle announced the test results. How are you feeling now?" He asked with evident concern.

Bella cleared her throat. "I feel fine, just a bit lightheaded. Perhaps I should eat something."

Edward stood and helped her to her feet, his arms still around her warm body.

"Of course. Would-I-you…" Bella stared at Edward in utter astonishment. The ever so collected King was stuttering and had a faint blush staining his cheeks. He blew out a nervous breath before attempting to start again.

"Would-would you accompany me to dinner this evening? I would like to discuss our current situation."

Bella blinked. She wasn't used to this man in front of her. He seemed so unsure and anxious. She had the urge to soothe his tense aura.

"Yes, that would be lovely. I would like to freshen up first, if that's alright?" She asked.

A megawatt smile lit up his face. "Very well. I will see you in the dining hall in half an hour."

If his sudden jubilation did not surprise Bella, his next action definitely did. He gave her cheek a small caress and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Until then, my sweet."

Bella's eyes widened, comically. Her voice was stuck in her throat so she nodded in response. Then she turned around and fled from the room, hearing the King's distinct chuckle follow her hasty departure.

* * *

><p>"I told you everything would turn out fine, Bella!" Alice exclaimed, in a joyous tone.<p>

"Fine, Alice? Fine? Everything is _not_ fine! Your brute of a brother is the father of my children. Ever since I fainted he's been acting quite strange!" Bella shouted, while brushing out her long hair.

Alice eyed her quizzically. "What do you mean by strange?"

"He… he caressed my cheek! And he smiled. He didn't scowl or sneer, he smiled! If I didn't know any better I'd say he's quite happy to have had his DNA stolen."

Alice stared at Bella then giggled. "Oh, Bella. Do you know what this means? My dear brother has finally decided to depart with his bitterness. He can finally be happy again and it's all because of you and the wonderful beings in your womb."

Bella scoffed. "Do not be ridiculous, Alice! He's happy because he finally has successors to his throne. I'm merely a means to an end."

"Now _you're_ being ridiculous! My brother may be unmannerly, but he would never cast aside the mother of his children in the name of power or greed," she chastised Bella.

Bella winced at her own careless words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I'm just so bewildered by his sudden elation and caring nature," she explained.

Alice's eyes softened. "I know his behavior may seem confusing, but please give him a chance. Things can finally turn out well for once."

Bella hugged Alice tightly and said, "I will try, Alice. I will try..."

Alice whispered, "You will not be disappointed," in return.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think?! Next chapter, dinner! :) <strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**PREVIOUSLY: **_**Alice's eyes softened. "I know his behavior may seem confusing, but please give him a chance. Things can finally turn out well for once." **_

_**Bella hugged Alice tightly and said, "I will try, Alice. I will try..." **_

_**Alice whispered, "You will not be disappointed," in return.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>_

In the dining hall, Edward sat at the head of the table and Bella sat directly to his right. They were just beginning to dine on the first course.

"How are you this evening?" The king asked Bella.

"I am doing fine," she answered.

"And our little ones?"

Bella smiled warmly. "They are quite well."

"Have you felt them move yet?"

"I've felt small flutters here and there. I'm only a couple of weeks pregnant, the kicking won't start until later on."

"Ah yes, I recall Irina…" He coughed. "Never mind."

"Irina?" She inquired curiously.

"Just forget it," Edward spat harshly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "And so it begins."

"What are you talking about?" He asked with annoyance in his voice.

"I should have known your facade would wear off. It seems impossible for you to have one civil conversation with me."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes! I'm sorry that this has happened to us; I know that you despise me." She said, in a dejected tone.

"You think I despise you?"

"Am I wrong?"

Edward wiped his mouth with a napkin then stood up. He towered over Bella and looked down at her sullen face. Her brown eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers.

"Oh Bella, you could not be more wrong." A lone tear slid down Bella's cheek and Edward kissed it away.

He picked up her small hand and placed it against his chest.

"My heart has been broken for a long time now. When Irina betrayed me, I banished the idea of ever having a family. I apologize for lashing out at you. This isn't a facade Bella, I am truly trying to change my ways; but as you can see, old habits die hard." He stroked her knuckles, waiting patiently for her to say something.

"So, you don't hate me?" She asked in a small voice.

Edward laughed quietly. "Silly woman, I promise, I do not hate you."

"What happens now? Would you want me to live here in the castle? I could go back home if you'd like?"

Edward pulled Bella onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nonsense. I want you live here, with me," he said, while nuzzling her neck.

"I would like that. I'd also like to spend more time with you before the babies are born. When you aren't too busy of course."

"Of course," he smirked.

"I cannot believe I'm having two kids," she sighed happily.

Edward kissed her forehead lovingly. "_We're _having two kids," he corrected her.

She gazed into his eyes and saw a plethora of emotions: fear, nervousness, but above all, she saw pure happiness in them.

* * *

><p>Alice was reading in her bedroom, her back against her husband's chest, when a certain feeling took hold of her. Jasper heard her intake of breath and immediately became concerned.<p>

"Darling, are you alright?"

She kissed his jaw and smiled against his neck.

"Everything is just fine, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DID YOU THINK? I love to hear from you all. :)<strong>

**Btw, I don't have any kids, so I'm sorry if I get any of the pregnancy information wrong! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry, but this is not a chapter update. I want to let you know that I'm putting this story on hold indefinitely. A lot of things are going on in my life and I have no time to sit and write. Honestly, I am stressed to the max. Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorite The Kingdom of Zeb. And thank you to those who have been there from the beginning. I promise I'll be back to finish it, but not right now. Anyway, thank you all! –BellOfTheBall22 **


End file.
